


Avengers

by FluffyDwarf



Series: Mutant and god [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDwarf/pseuds/FluffyDwarf
Summary: A daughter of a professor. Taught to control something inside her, now on her own after finding out what her life was contained of.Mixed up in a world, a war, and a life that doesn't belong to her.Through hardship, loss, friendship and maybe even love.Will Rachael Xavier have a chance at something new?





	1. The Beginning

I lived a normal life, or at least what I could make do. After all, I was a mutant, but not just any mutant, a mutant with two powers. Telepathy from my father Charles Xavier or so everyone assumes that’s where I got it from. I also have the ability to manipulate or create ice. Nobody knows where this power came from because her mother was just a normal person.  
I ran away from home and the X-Men to prove to my father I could take care of myself and control my powers without his help, for what I found out from him I wanted to know more about them.

  
After I ran away SHIELD began tracking me, trying to hunt me down saying I was a 'threat' without the protection of the X-Men that had to be contained. I went into hiding for weeks using my telepathic powers to block me from my fathers view from Cerebro.  
After a month of hiding, SHIELD had found me and locked me up. I thought they would just take me back to the X-Men to receive a lecture from my father. But instead, they took me to one of the main testing sites that just so happened to hold the tesseract. In my stay I was tortured,  SHIELD scientists ran hundreds of tests on my DNA and powers, little did I know I would be set free by a certain fallen prince.

* Six months later *

The Tesseract was acting crazy, Director Fury ordered an evacuation.  
“Let me out of here!” I shouted, banging on my cell door. As soon as the guards opened the door I attacked them, trying to get away. But before I could they placed a collar around my neck restricting me of my powers, I still put up a good fight but I couldn't beat them without the help of my powers.  
I had a soldier on each arm and two more pointing guns at me. They dragged me to a heavily armed truck before they could throw me in there was a surge of blue light that pushed the guards to the ground, I took this opportunity to knock them out. She decided to investigate the source of this blue light.  
I reached a room filled with computers and there it was the tesseract, being held by a man with a scepter and a rather strange choice of clothing. He was attacking the rest of the guards along with Nick Fury. He had already taken control of one of the scientist and Hawkeye, who I had come close to. He was my only friend I had in this hell hole. I didn’t like SHIELD but whoever this person was, he was no good and wasn’t going to leave with the tesseract.  
“Hey!” I shouted walking out where I was hiding.  
He walked towards me till he was just in front of me.  
I finally got a good look at him. He was very handsome, raven black hair, he was tall and well built. He had pure green eyes that read pain and sorrow.

 

*Lokis POV*

 Ever since she walked into my view I was staring at her beautiful long golden blonde hair, her light blue eyes, her soft pink. She was wearing black jeans that showed her curves, and a light blue crop top that exposed one of her shoulders.  Struck by her beauty I felt my cold heart melt the tiniest bit. 

*End of POV*

  
He reached down to my neck, a green glow appeared. After a moment he showed me the collar that was once around my neck.  
I reached to touch my now free neck. I smiled looking at him.  
“Big mistake,” I said shooting an ice blast at him. He dodged it and gave me a devilish smile. We started battling, he was going to strike me with his scepter when I used my powers to create my own scepter out of ice to block it.  
“Impressive,” he said pushing against me.  
“Not so bad yourself,” I said pushing against him with equal force.  
He nodded towards me and backed away immediately making me fall to my knees. Hawkeye came out of nowhere from behind, holding me in an armlock.  
“Clint what are you doing? Don’t do this, please” I begged, trying to break free but it was useless.  
“Who are you?” Loki demanded to hold the point of his scepter to my throat.  
“None of your damn business” I spat staring him down.  
He nodded his head towards Hawkeye and his grip tightened, I let out a cry of pain.  
“Her name is Rachael Xavier, she's a level 11 mutant with telepathy and ice powers. Daughter of Charles Xavier, professor of a school for mutants”. Hawkeye said unfazed like he did nothing wrong.  
“Are you serious? Thanks, pal” I said obviously annoyed.  
“Alright, alright yes that's me. Now, who the hell are you?” I asked.  
“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. God of mischief”. He said removing his scepter from my throat.  
“Do I look like an idiot to you? Like I believe anything like that”. I said holding back a laugh.

But the face by his face as soon as I said it I wanted to take it back.  
“I should command your comrade kill you now,” he said angerly.  
“But there's something about you… I can’t quite put my finger on it. The sight of you. The way you look at me does something to me. There’s this unbearable tug to you. I might have to keep you a while until I can truly understand these feelings”. He said pointing the tip of his scepter to my chest. But before he could touch me I used my telepathic ability to stop him, making him think that he already did it and I was under his control. I stood staring at him waiting for his orders, he smiled.  
“Your beauty is unlike anything I’ve seen, you shall rule by my side as Queen”. He said lifting his hand to me, a green light swarmed me. It started from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. My loose wavy hair was now in a tight ponytail with a small golden crown on my head, my normal outfit had turned into a forest green gown that flowed to her feet with slits on either side, so I could still fight. The top of my gown was strapless, it was met with golden plates that wrapped around my neck and my upper arms, my shoulders bare. Long tight sleeves ran down my arms. I wore black tall boots and a dark natural look with deep red lips.  
“It’s beautiful,” I said astonished, looking down feeling my new outfit.  
“Only the best for the future Queen of Midgard”. He replied smoothly holding out his arm, I grabbed it.  
“Maybe he isn’t that bad,” I thought to myself as we walked out of the room together.


	2. Comfort

We walk out into the lower levels where the vehicles are held.  
Loki got on the back of a truck and held his hand out for me to grab hold. I took it willingly and he pulled me onto the truck. When Clint was about to get in the front seat a female agent stopped him.  
"Who's that?" she asked nodding her head towards Loki.  
"He didn't tell you?" Clint responded walking past her.  
She turned to ask Fury herself when her radio went off.  
"Hill do you copy?... Barton has turned" Clint whipped around pulling out his gun and began firing at agent Hill. She jumped behind boxes filled with equipment. Clint fired again then ran to the front seat, started the car and began to drive off. Agent Hill began to fire at the truck trying to pop a tire missing every time, but ended up shooting my arm. I screamed in pain, clutching my arm to stop the bleeding. Loki became furious he got on one knee still holding on the truck and blasted the car that was following them. The car flipped catching on fire blocking the path for the rest of the cars following. We got out just in time, the entire base was engulfed into the earth. A helicopter came behind them, Nick Fury was shooting at them. Loki stood up and blasted the blades and the helicopter came crashing down.  
The truck Loki and I were in drove onto the road. Loki breathing heavily sat down, looking at me. I was still clutching my arm, I bandaged up the best I could but I had lost so much blood. I was trying my best not to pass out. My eyes were fluttering shut and then open. Things were getting fuzzy, the last thing I saw was Loki placing his hand on my cheek holding my head up.  
"It's gonna be alright now," he said gently kissing my forehead. Then it went black, I passed out resting my head on Loki's chest. Loki wrapped his arm around my shoulder holding me close.

 

*Loki POV*   
I had placed Rachael on a small bed in a separate room for privacy.  I sat down in a chair next to her bed. I watched her carefully she was shot and had passed out from blood loss. That was 3 days ago, I was starting to get worried.   
I looked over to her she's still sleeping peacefully, her long blonde hair resting on her shoulders in wavy curls.   
"   
I sigh knowing she would never have these feeling me like I did for her.   
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she groaned in pain trying to sit up.   
"Stay down, you need your rest," I said standing up. She ignored me and continued to sit up. I let out I loud sigh, sitting on the bed.   
"Where am I?"  she asked nervously   
"It's okay, your safe," I say assuringly.   
" Now please, rest" I whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She nodded her head before laying back down, closing her eyes falling asleep once more.   
I decided to leave to check on these.

*End of POV*  
  
I woke up in a small quiet room, but this time alone. Loki was nowhere to be seen. I decided to get up and search for him.   
I got up forgetting I was shot not that long ago, I clutched my arm in pain. I finally noticed I was in a different outfit. My ponytail was now loose in wavy curls. The dress Loki made for me was replaced with black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt, the sleeves didn't cover her shoulder but instead covered my mid-arm where the bullet hit me.   
I walked through a long pathway, I assumed was in an underground base, one of SHIELDS not doubt.   
At the end of the tunnel, there was a huge room filled with scientific equipment and hundreds of people working on them.   
"Woah" I turn around trying to get a better look at things. As I finish my turn I see Loki sitting cross-legged on the ground between two pillars.  He was staring at the working scientist. If his eyes weren't open I would've thought he was asleep.   
He hadn't noticed my arrival as if he was in deep thought or maybe talking to somebody through telepathy.

  
*Time skip after Loki is done talking to the mysterious guy*

  
Lokis head jolted and he began to breathe heavily.   
"Are you alright?" I asked walking towards him.   
"Ah, my Queen. Did you rest well? How's your arm?" he a sked looking at me.   
"You didn't answer my question" I sat down next to him.

S ilence was the only answer I got. I took a deep breath and looked at him with caring eyes.   
"Listen I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you." I placed my hand on his knee for comfort. He looked at my hand and smiled then looked at me.   
"I'm fine darling, Don't waste your time worrying about me okay?"     
I nodded my head.    
He leaned in a little bit, my heart started to beat faster against my chest. He picked up my hand that was resting on his knee and kissed it softly. I smiled trying to hide my blush.   
As his lips left my hand, hovering over my knuckles he looked at me and smiled at my tinted cheeks. He got up to leave, probably to check on the tesseract. My smile grew wider as I watched him walk away.   



	3. Traitor

As we were walking out of the building his outfit turned into armor that was green and gold, he had a golden helmet with long horns on it. I look down to my outfit and I notice I'm in the first outfit he gave me.  
He stood on a piece of raised ground.  
"Kneel!" he yelled banging his scepter making three other copies of himself to surround the crowd. Slowly each one of them one kneeled in terror, I just stood there and stared not sure what to do.  
"Is this not simpler?" he began walking towards the middle of the crowd.  
"Is this not your natural state... It's the unspoken truth of humanity... That you crave subjugation... Freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity... You were made to be ruled. In the end, you'll always kneel".  
An older man stands up and glares at Loki,  
"Not to men like you"  
"They're no men like me".  
"There are always men like you".  
I look away at the ground guessing what was coming next.  
" Look to your elder people, let him be an example".  
As Loki shot at the older man, A man wearing a blue suit with red and white stripes, also known as Caption America I grew up listening about him. He used his shield to block the blasts and it reflected back and hit Loki.  
"You know last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended disagreeing," Caption America said.  
"The soldier" Loki mocked standing up. "A man out of time".  
"I'm not the one out of time".  
Then a net came out of nowhere and pulled a fun out.  
"Loki drop the weapon and stand down". A woman's voice called from the jet. At this point, I was standing next to Loki.  
Loki blasted at the jet and kissed, Caption America threw his shield at Loki hitting him in the chest. I used my powers and built a wall made of ice to keep them away from each other, but Caption America just destroyed it with his shield.  
Loki and Caption America started battling. I didn't know which side to take so I just stood there.  
As Loki is about to blast Cap, without his shield he was defenseless. I shot an ice blast at his scepter knocking it out of his hands, they both look at me in shock.

*Lokis POV*

I was tired of these games. As I was about to put the soldier out of his misery, my scepter is knocked out of my hand by ice. I look at where it could of come from and I realize it was one of Rachael's ice blasts.  
"  
Then it hits me, she was never under my control. She had deceived me.

*End of POV*

Music started playing from the jet we all look up and see Iron Man, or AKA Tony Stark, fly down and blast Loki he charged up his blasters again.  
"Make your move reindeer games"  
Loki fazed back to his 'normal' attire lifting his hands up in surrender.  
I look down expecting my outfit to disappear as well but it didn't.  
"Good move," Stark said lowering his weapons. They both look at me.  
"What do we do about his girlfriend?" asked Stark.  
"She's on our side, she saved me" Cap answered.  
I took a deep breath and walked towards the jet with them and Loki in handcuffs.


	4. The Ball

After a while of sitting by myself, I decide to get up and join Loki.  
When I finally find him, he's talking to a scientist named Erik Selvig and Clint who was taking out one of his bows. I walked up to them only catching part of there conversation.  
"And an eyeball" Clint said looking at Loki.  
Loki grabbed my arm pulling me away from the others,  
"Come, my dear, we have a party to crash".  
He lifts his hand to me and once again I was swarmed in green light. My outfit from before was replaced with a light blue gown with sleeves that traveled to my wrists, the bottom of the gown dragged behind me. It showed too much cleavage for my liking but I wasn't going to complain.  
"What, tired of green?" I teased.  
"Thought this color would suit you more and I was right". He said smirking while grabbing my waist with both of his hands. Which only made me blush more, I was so lost in his perfect emerald eyes I hadn't noticed that he teleported us in a huge mansion, I assumed we were in Germany because I remember watching the news saying a huge party was being held here.  
We were on the top of the stairs, I looked over to the group of people below.  
"Shall we?" He said gesturing to the stairs, I slowly walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, probably showing everyone that I was with him. I smiled at the thought of actually being with him.

A slow song started to play, he twirled me around to the center of the ballroom. We swayed to the music, I placed my head on his shoulder listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "Are you alright?" he asked, whispering in my ear. "I'm more then alright, I'm fantastic. This has been amazing. Thank you for everything". I could feel his smirk against my skin. "Thank you for being here with me. You've shown me a light no one else could" I smiled at his sweet words and closed my eyes. He was perfect, no one could make feel the way he did. He twirled me before pulling me behind a pillar.    
  
"Stay right here, I'll be right back".  
"But-" I started to protest but fell silent when he leaned down and kissed my cheek.  
He turned around and walked off to the man making a speech.  
I reached up to my cheek and blushed fiercely.

*Lokis POV*  
I leaned down and kissed her cheek, I turned around so she couldn't see my blush and I begin to walk off remembering why we were here, to begin with.  
I flip my scepter in my hand and swung at a guard knocking him to the ground. I grabbed the man I was after and dragged him to an old table with a bull, I flip him on the table and pulled out a machine Selvig created and plunged it into his eye.  
The crowd started running every which way while screaming.  
I looked around at the chaos I created, I smiled evilly but my smile faded immediately when I saw Rachael's face filled with horror. It was obvious that she wanted to run but she stayed put why? Out of fear most likely.  
*End of POV*

I was still dazed by the kiss that I didn't notice what Loki had done.  
Screams and shouts quickly brought me back to reality. Loki had plunged a machine into one of the eyes of the man giving a speech. I stood there in terror, my mind told me to run but my body disobeyed me I couldn't run. Loki was now staring at me with a worried look on his face.  
He slowly walked up to me, I was scared of what he would do to me. I backed away tripping on my dress, too scared to stand up, I continued to back up from the floor until my back hit the wall.  
He had a hurt look on his face, he held out his hand begging for me to take it. I looked up into his eyes, I saw pure gentleness in them. I cautiously put my hand in his.  
He closed his eyes and let out a breath he must've been holding. He opened his eyes with a small smile on his face.  
He pulled me from the ground gently and turned to walk out towards the screaming people, I walked close behind.


	5. Traitor

As we were walking out of the building his outfit turned into armor that was green and gold, he had a golden helmet with long horns on it. I look down to my outfit and I notice I'm in the first outfit he gave me.  
He stood on a piece of raised ground.  
"Kneel!" he yelled banging his scepter making three other copies of himself to surround the crowd. Slowly each one of them one kneeled in terror, I just stood there and stared not sure what to do. I didn't want to believe that Loki was a bad guy, he was so sweet and kind I was hoping this was all a bad dream.   
"Is this not simpler?" he began walking towards the middle of the crowd.  
"Is this not your natural state... It's the unspoken truth of humanity... That you crave subjugation... Freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity... You were made to be ruled. In the end, you'll always kneel".  
An older man stands up and glares at Loki,

"Not to men like you"  
"They're no men like me".  
"There are always men like you".  
I look away at the ground guessing what was coming next.  
"Look to your elder people, let him be an example".

As Loki shot at the older man, A man wearing a blue suit with red and white stripes, also known as Caption America I grew up listening about him. He used his shield to block the blasts and it reflected back and hit Loki.  
I ran to Loki, pushing him to look at me "What are you doing?" I asked, looking deep into his emerald eyes.   
"I'm doing what is necessary for us to rule Midgard together my dear," he said coolly. I wanted to yell at him, scream in his face. I thought he different.

"You know last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended disagreeing," Caption America said.  
"The soldier" Loki mocked standing up. "A man out of time".  
"I'm not the one out of time".  
Then a jet came out of nowhere and pulled a gun out.  
"Loki drop the weapon and stand down". A woman's voice called from the jet.   
Loki blasted at the jet and missed. Caption America threw his shield, Loki pushed me out of the way and the shied hit him in the chest and sent him flying a few feet. 

I used my powers and built a wall made of ice to keep them away from each other, but Caption America just destroyed it with his shield.  
Loki and Caption America started battling. I didn't know which side to take so I just hid behind the fountain, waiting for the right moment.  
As Loki is about to blast Cap, without his shield he was defenseless. I shot an ice blast at his scepter knocking it out of his hands, they both look at me in shock.

*Lokis POV*

I was tired of these games. As I was about to put the soldier out of his misery, my scepter is knocked out of my hand by ice. I look at where it could have come from and I realize it was one of Rachael's ice blasts.  
"  
Then it hits me, she was never under my control. She had deceived me.

*End of POV*

Music started playing from the jet we all look up and see Iron Man, or AKA Tony Stark, fly down and blast Loki he charged up his blasters again.  
"Make your move reindeer games"  
Loki fazed back to his 'normal' attire lifting his hands up in surrender.  
I look down expecting my outfit to disappear as well but it didn't.  
"Good move," Stark said lowering his weapons. They both look at me.  
"What do we do about his girlfriend?" asked Stark.  
"She's on our side, she saved me" Cap answered.  
I took a deep breath and walked towards the jet with them and Loki in handcuffs.


	6. Thor

I kept my head down not wanting to get any more attention than I already had, but my eyes were on Loki hoping no one would notice.   
But unlike me, Loki wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at me. I felt uncomfortable with his gaze on me.   
Stark and Cap were having a quiet conversation on the other side of the jet. It was obvious that they were talking about us.   
Out of nowhere, it started lightning and thundering. Loki moved his gaze from me to the window and immediately tensed up.   
"What's wrong scared of a little lightning?" cap asked.   
"I'm not overly fond of what follows"  Loki answered simply.   
The jet jolted as someone had landed on top of us.   
Ironman and Cap put their masks on and Ironman opened the doors, and a muscular man with blonde hair wearing somewhat similar armor as Loki. I looked over to Loki who looked absolutely terrified. Stark was firing up his weapons when the mystery man hit him with a hammer.

  
He grabbed Loki and ripped him out of his seat and flew out of the jet. Stark flew right after him, cap with a parachute on and jumped right after him, I got up and jumped out myself. I fell a few feet passing cap. I saluted him before making an ice bridge, Cap looked at me astonished, I giggled as I make my way down safely. I decided to show off a bit. I created loops and hills, sliding down not falling or losing my balance once.    
When I hit the ground, landing on my knees. I walked to the edge of a turning point of the mountain. I turned the corner,  finding Loki looking over the edge of the cliff watching Ironman fight the man who took him. I let the cold seep out of my hand, I threw my hand at him, shooting ice over his legs so he was stuck where he was.   
"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded   
"Making sure you don't run off again or do anything stupid" He smirked at me, fazing through the ice. I blasted more ice but he blocked everything. He cornered me to the mountain putting his arms on each side of my head. He reached a hand to touch my skin but I put my hand on his wrist. The cold seeped onto his wrist, the skin around his wrist turned a deep shade of blue. I looked at it curiously and then to him, he looked at me horrified. 

  
There was a huge surge of lightning, Loki's body pushed against mine and we fell. I land on top of him, my head on his chest.    
I lifted my head realizing my lips are only inches away from his. Our eyes lock place looking deep into each other. He placed his hands on my waist to steady me on him. There was an awkward silence for a brief moment before he started to lean in, closing the distance, "   
I started to panic but I wanted to kiss him too, he might've tried to kill Cap but he was always so sweet and kind to me. Somebody cleared their throat, I turned to see all three of the other guys. Loki squeezed the side of my ass where they couldn't see. I quickly got off of Loki and stood up, brushing the dust off of me. I started rubbing my neck awkwardly, laughing nervously.    



	7. Introductions

I was separated from Loki, was forced to change into my X-Men uniform I had before SHIELD kidnapped me and put in a room with Caption America, Ironman, the blonde mysterious man and a bunch of other people Fury probably hired.

 

"I'm Thor of Asgard, I want to apologize for anything my brother has done to you". The mysterious blondie said.

  
"Thank you but no thank you, Loki treated me with the at most respect" I simply stated

  
"You mean he didn't try to hurt you in any way?" a man with dark hair and glasses asked curiously.

  
"Of course not, in fact, he treated me like I was the only one in the world that mattered," I said, looking around the room everyone looked like I crazy, except for Thor who had a genuine smile on his face.

  
''Probably because your his girlfriend" Stark said, smirking

  
"I'm not his girlfriend," I said, crossing my arms.

  
"Oh good, so your fair game," Tony said, beginning to walk towards me, eyeing me like I was some piece of candy.

  
"Two words" sticking two fingers at him up at him. "Fuck off" I turned to face the others so he was looking at my side.

  
"I like her already," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes

  
"I want to see him," I said ignoring Tony's comment.

  
"Absolutely not" Fury stated loudly

  
"And why not? Because you don't want two of the probably most powerful people on this damn boat to be in the same room!! Might as well put me in a cage right? Or are you afraid you can't hold me?"  
He stayed silent, I took a deep breath

  
"Out of all of us here, I'm the only he’s going to talk to". I started to walk out of the room.

  
"How do we know we can trust you?"

  
I turn to see that the redhead women, black widow I assumed of what Clint told me during my holding at the science base asked.  
"Read up on me" I turn to Fury "I'm sure there's a file on me somewhere, right Fury?"  
I faked a smile and left.

  
I walk into where they were holding Loki and see him in a clear cell looking away from me.

  
"Funny last time I saw you, you betrayed me," He says keeping his back towards me. I stay silent and walk closer to his cell.  
"So have you come here to find out where the tesseract is?" he asked turning around to face me.

  
"No, actually I've come here for your wellbeing". He laughed.

  
"You weren't exactly there for my wellbeing when you betrayed me".

  
"You were gonna kill Captian Rogers".

  
"You could rule all the nine realms with a flick of your wrist or a simple thought of the mind, and yet your afraid of the death of one person to do it".

  
"It was how I was raised"

  
"And I was raised under a shadow, to be ruled over my entire life, but you don't see me following through with it"

  
"I guess that's the real difference between you and me"

  
"Perhaps"

  
"You don't have to do this"

  
"Don't I?"

 

"Loki where is the Tesseract?" I asked tired of this game of his.

"I thought you said you were here for my wellbeing,"  he said with a smug look on his face. 

  
I let out a loud sigh and placed my hand on the glass of his cell. He walks up to me slowly and places his hand on mine, the only thing stopping us is the thick glass of his cell.

  
"One day I hope you understand that power won't lead you to happiness".  
I withdraw my hand and turn around to walk out, I only get a couple of feet away when he asks.

  
"Did you ever think about me?"  
I turned around finding him looking at the ground his hand still on the glass.

  
"What?"

  
"You were never under my control, did you ever think about me? Would you ever allow me to occupy even a sliver of your beautiful mind?"

  
"Why?" I walk towards the cell once again.

"Why does it matter that I'm simply curious?"

"I'll ask again, Why?"

  
He sighed and looked at me. "Because you've completely taken over mine, you are all that fills my wretched mind". He turns to run his fingers through his black hair, closing his eyes.

  
"My twisted thoughts have been replaced by the sound of your voice". He turned around to look at me with a small smile on his face.  
"The glow in your eyes, the safety offered by your arms". I close my eyes and I appear in the cell behind Loki, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He turned around and grabbed my hands.

  
"The softness of your lips" he whispers as he slowly moves his hands down my arms to my waist and stepped closer leaning into me. I lean in smiling and disappear from his embrace. He grunted in disappointment, I let out a heart filled laugh. He turns around with a scowl on his face, I let out another laugh, "You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve"

I turn to leave but stopped myself and turned around.  
"And to answer your question, yes I do, all the time actually" I smiled and he smiled back. I turned around and skipped out of the room. I could hear him laugh at my goofy exit and how my blonde curls at my back bounced.

 

 

 


	8. The Truth

When I left Loki, walking around aimlessly. I ended up at the bridge of the helicarrier where Thor and Fury were talking. 

I walked in on their conversation, "Loki doesn't just want power, he wants vengeance on me." Thor said to Fury.

"That's not all he wants, Loki's smart. He doesn't just aimlessly take things he wants, he always has a plan for everything he wants" I said making my presence known.

"Any luck? Did Loki tell you anything?" Fury asked impatiently

"Loki's stubborn, he's mad I 'betrayed' him but I think he'll talk. He trusts me too much" I said plopping down on a rolly chair. 

"He wants you to rule by his side?" Thor asked with his hand on his chin, looking at me.

"... That's what he says" I said looking at him and then to the window, watching the clouds float by.

"How do we know you won't give in to him?" Fury asked sternly.

"I know you don't trust Mutants Fury, but I was raised like any other person. I'm not some monster" I told him

"Loki's manipulative, can I trust you with him?" Thor asked, taking my attention from Fury.

"Like I said Loki's smart, but so am I. I can handle him" Thor smiled and I smiled back. "Let me have another run with him," I said to Fury standing up.

"No, I'm sending Romanoff in. She'll get the answers I want" Fury said sternly.

"And you think he'll talk to her?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"We're about to find out," Fury said leaving Thor and me alone and I let out a long sigh.

"You care for him?" Thor asked grabbing my attention. 

"I haven't decided if it's good for me or not, " I said resting my head on the headrest of my seat. 

"The heart does not care if it is good for you or not, only if it is right for you or not." Thor said and I lifted my head from the headrest of the seat, looking at Thor. I stayed silent.

"He cares for you, you know that?" Thor asked

"Yea, I kinda figured that out with the 'I want you to rule by my side' thing," I said, giving him a sarcastic look..

"He's only truly cared for one person, our mother, it's good to see him care about someone else," Thor said, getting up to go into another room. 

All alone, I decided to head to Dr. Banner and Tony's lab to see how tracking the Tesseract was going.

When I got to the labs I sat on one of the counters,   


“How’s it going with the Tesseract?” I asked. Tony looked up from his computer.   


“Hey gorgeous,” he said then winked at me,   


I rolled my eyes and looked over at Dr. Banner.   


“Alright Doc, sense Jr here is too childish to tell, How’s it going?” (Anyone get the reference with Jr?).   


He let out a silent snicker while Tony Looked at me with his mouth hanging open and his hand over his heart acting offended before Dr. Banner could tell me Nick Fury  stormed in.   


“What are you doing Mr. Stark?”   


“Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you?”   


“You're supposed to be locating the tesseract”. Then Dr. Banner spoke up.   


“We are, the models locked and we’re looking for a signature now. When we get a hit we’ll have the location within half a mile.” Dr. Banner said pointing to a computer  screen.   


“You’ll get your cube back, no fuss. What is phase two?” Tony asked Fury   


Then Steve came in and placed a gun on the counter next to me.   


“Phase two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry computer was moving a little slow for me”. Nick started walking towards Steve,   


“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract that does not mean-” He got cut off of by Tony saying.

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you saying?” showing him blueprints on how to make weapons on his computer screen.

“Not to mention there’s this file labeled under ‘Blizard’, the last check in says that you were in the middle of tests hoping to control a prisoners powers and use them as a  weapon” Tony added.   


“That would be about me” I said raising my hand.   


“I was wrong director, the world hasn’t changed a bit” Steve stated.   


“Did you know about this?” Dr. Banner asked Black widow when she and Thor entered the room.   


“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?” she asked ignoring his question.   


“I was in Calcutta, I was well removed”   


“Loki’s manipulating you,” she said walking towards him.   


“And your doing what exactly?”   


“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you”   


“And I’m not leaving because you get a little twitchy… I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons for mass destruction.” Dr. Banner said holding the screen.   


“Because of him,” Fury said pointing at Thor.   


“Me?” Thor asked confused as the rest of us.   


“Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that leveled a small town... We learned that we’re not just alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned” Fury continued.   


“My people has had nothing but peace with your planet” Thor argued.   


“But your not the only people out there are you, And your not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can’t be matched, that can’t be controlled.”   


“Just like you tried to control Ms. Xavier here, or the cube” Steve contradicted   


I looked over to Steve who was looking at me and I smiled at the fact that he had my back, he smiled back.   


“Your work with the Tesseract drew Loki to it and his allies. It’s a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war” Thor said annoyed.   


“Higher form” Steve asked confused as ever.   


“You forced our hand, we had to come up-” Fury started before Tony cutted him off   


“A nuclear deterrent, because that calms everything right down.”   


“Remind me again how you made you fortune Stark,” Fury said   


“I’m sure if he still made weapons he would be neck deep,” Steve said walking towards the pair fighting.   


“Wait, wait. Hold on. How is this about me?” Tony asked Steve

“I’m sorry, but isn’t everything” I snapped at him.   


Steve looked at me surprised and then smiled and nodded and smiled back.   


“I thought you humans were more evolved than this” Thor said irritated.   


“I’m sorry, but do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury asked Thor   


Then everybody started arguing at once. One voice was overlapping another is was hard to understand who was saying what anymore. Thankfully soon things started simmering down a little bit.   


“Captain America is on threat watch?” Dr. Banner asked confused   


“We all are” Black widow explained.   


“Wait, your on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Tony jokes   


“Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…” I said annoyed with him disrespecting Steve so much.   


“Threat! Verbal threat, I feel threatened.” Tony yelled   


“You should be,” I said hopping off of the counter I was sitting on.   


“You speak of control, yet you cause chaos” Thor spoke.   


“That’s his M.O. isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we’re a chemical mixture that causes chaos. We’re a time bomb” Dr. Banner stated.   


“You need to step away” Fury warned   


“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony asked placing his hand on Steve's shoulder but Steve immediately shakes it off and said,   


“You know Damn well why, now back off.”   


“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me” Tony dared   


“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor, take that off what are you?” Steve asked circling Tony.   


“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”   


“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”   


“I think I’d just cut the wire”   


“Always a way out. You know you might not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”   


“A hero? LIke you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle” Tony said trying to man up to Steve, but since Steve is so much taller than he was it didn’t exactly work.   


“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds”   


“I call dibs on Stark after Steve,” I said   


Tony turned to me with a smug look “Dibs huh?”   


“Only to kick your ass,” I said cracking my knuckles.   


Thor began to laugh, “You people are so petty and tiny”   


“Yea this isn’t a team,” Dr. Banner said   


“Agent Romanoff, please escort Dr. Banner back to his-”   


“Where?” Dr. Banner said cutting him off “You already rented my room”   


“The cell was just in case-”   


“Just in case you needed to kill me, but you can’t I tried.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I was low, I didn’t see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out… So I moved on, I started helping other people, I was good. Till you dragged me back to this freak show, Put everyone here at risk. Do you want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm” Dr. Banner said reaching for the scepter.

Fury unsheathe his gun.

“Dr. Banner put down the scepter,” Steve said cautiously.   


Dr. Banner looked around the room. Till a small alarm went off.   


“Got it,” Tony said   


“Sorry kids, you don’t get to see my party trick after all” Banner said walking towards the computers.

“You located the Tesseract?” Thor asked   


“I could get there the fastest,” Tony said turning to leave but steve stopped him   


“Your not going alone” Steve practically yells while grabbing Tony's arm.   


“You’re gonna stop me?” Tony asks hitting Steves hand away.   


“Put on the suit, Let’s find out.”   


“I’m not afraid of you, old man”   


“Put on the suit”   


“Alright, enough both of you. Neither of you are going alone” I said getting annoyed very quickly.   


“Or what? I’m not afraid of you either, Snowflake” Tony said turning his attention towards me.   


“You will be,” I said, as my hands begin to ice over.   


Out of nowhere one of the SHIELD engines blew up and so did the ground from under us, Bodies flew everywhere. I landed near Steve and Tony. A heavy piece of metal fell on me and pierced my legs trapping me in place. I screamed in pain.   


“Put on the suit,” Steve told Tony   


“Yup,” Tony replied leaving the room quickly.   


Steve quickly turned to me and began trying to lift the metal.   


“Hang on, I’ll get you out of there soon”   


I screamed again with the pressure being lifted and the air going into my now open wound.   


“Steve s-stop” I begged. He stopped and placed the piece back down gently.   


“What?” he questioned   


“Go!” I yelled   


“No, Rachael. I’m not going to leave you here”. I grabbed his arm for him to listen.   


“I said go. I’ll be fine, I promise”. He stayed put debating if he should believe me or not. He go up and walked to the door.   


“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded my head, with that he ran out of the room.   


I took a deep breath and put both hands on the metal, It began to freeze over. After a minute or two, the metal broke into millions of pieces. Both of my legs started to gushing out blood, I sucked in a deep breath and placed my hands over the wound and it also frosted over. I sat up and leaned against the wall and waited for the cold to take effect.   


Fury sat up and began shouting orders in his ear piece to keep us in the air.   


I placed my hand on the floor and watched the ice travel across the room to put out the fire that was in the room.   


Fury then got up and walked to me and looked at my legs and the puddle of blood they were in.   


“Are you okay? Do you need to be taken to the medical wing?”   


“No, I’ll be fine. Give me a half and hour max and I’ll be walking again”   


“How?” I laughed at his cluelessness   


“For someone who studied me for six months, one would think you’d know everything about my powers. Fill you in later.” He nodded and walked out giving more orders.   


I shut my eyes and waited.   


After about twenty minutes I heard a loud roar and opened my eyes immediately.   


“Loki,” I said realizing what widow meant about Banner.   


My legs were n’t healed all the way so it was quite difficult to get up, but I knew I had to get to Loki. I slowly got up, leaning against the wall and made my way down to the detention room where Loki was being held.   


When I got there Loki had tricked Thor into his cell and locked him in,   


“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Loki asked disappointed.   


I hobbled into the room, still very much in pain.   


“Loki, don’t do this” I begged   


“Darling what in the nine realms happened?” he asked genuinely concerned.   


“You escaping happened,” I said leaning against the wall while he walked towards me.   


“I’m truly sorry darling.” He cupped my face with one of his hands.   


“Loki, please?” I said staring into his emerald eyes.   


“I’m sorry” He placed a kiss on top of my head “but I have to do this”   


He walked back to where he was previously standing and turned to Thor,   


“Now where were we?” Loki asked smirking at his ‘Brother’.   


Thor hit the glass with his hammer and the cell shook a little bit.   


Loki began to laugh to himself.   


“The humans think us immortal, should we test that?” Loki asked flipping the case off of a big red button.   


“Move away please,” Coulson said with a big gun in his hands. Loki stopped and began to back away.   


“You like this?.. We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer, even I don’t know what it does.”   


He turned the gun on, “Wanna find out?”   


But loki came up fro behind him and stabbed him with the scepter, the illusion of himself disappeared.   


“Noo!” Thor and I shouted in sync.   


Coulson fell to the ground leaning against the wall.   


Loki walked past him and went back to the control panels and pressed a button.   


The floor below the cell Thor was in opened up, Loki looked at Thor and pressed the red button.   


“No!” I shouted leaping at Loki but tripped and fell.   


The cell fall through the floor and out of the helicarrier,   


I banged my hand on the floor and began to cry.   


Loki walked over to me and lifted my chin to see my face, tears stained my cheeks.   


“Once this is all over, you will rule by my side as Queen but for now, I simply can not trust you not to interfere with my plans”.   


He stood up and began to leave when Coulson spoke up,   


“You’re going to lose”   


He turned around to look at him, “Am I?”   


“It’s in your nature”   


“Your heros are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?” he asked walking towards Coulson.   


“You lack conviction”   


“I don’t think I’m-” He was cutted off by Coulson shooting him with the gun he had and blasted Loki across the room and through a wall.   


“So that’s what is does”   


I got up still in pain and and limped my way over to where Loki's body flew, but he wasn’t there. I turned around and see Fury talking to Coulson before he died, I walked  over to him.   


“I’m sorry for your loss”   


He nodded and spoke into his earpiece.   


“Coulsons down”.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just adding a little note. I am excited to announce that I finally have a Youtube channel, Fluffy Dwarf if you would like to hear updates on stories or when I bring the new ideas for future stories. I'll also be posting all the one-shots on my Youtube instead of writing them down here.  
> Please show some support and go ahead and follow me on there. It would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means so so much to me that people are actually enjoying my stories.  
> I love you all so much.


	9. Mutants

We met up in a quiet room with a table where Tony, Steve and I sat, while Fury and agent Hill stood.

“These were in Phil Coulson's jacket, I guess he never did get you to sign them,” Fury said throwing action cards at Steves direction, landing on the table.  “We’re dead in the air up here our communications, the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye, maybe I deserve it… Yes… We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never did put all my chips on that number though. Cause I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more, see if they could work together when needed them too. To fight the battles we never could…. Though Coulson died still believing in that idea... In heroes”. At that, Tony stood up and walked out of the room.

“Well, it’s an old-fashioned notion”.

 Fury and agent Hill began to walk out of the room when I asked, “I was never part of the plan was I? To be part of a team? I was used to be controlled because you wouldn’t trust me, trust mutants.” He turned to look at me and fell silent, then he spoke “Yes” I stared at him. “Then there’s no point in me staying any longer,” I said dryly. 

He looked down and walked out, leaving Steve and me alone at the table.

There was an awkward silence until Steve asked, “How are you?” I looked at him confused as if he read my mind he cleared up his question. “Your legs?” he asked. Then it hit me what he was talking about. “Oh, yea there... There fine” I said

“How is that possible? Did they advance medicine too?” he asked, sarcasm in his voice. I let out a small laugh,

“No, uh it’s my powers…. ” Steve stared at me with one eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath before explaining. “Normal People get seriously hurt from frostbite, but I’m the opposite… When my body is exposed to extremely cold temperatures it helps me instead. For example, if I have an open cut” I said making a sharp piece of ice and cutting into the palm of my hand, I winced in pain slightly. “Rachael!! What are you doing?” Steve shouted, standing from his seat. “Trust me I know what I’m doing”. I cut into my hand deeper until blood started to drip on the table. “If I use my powers to freeze the wound” I placed the ice down and lifted my hand, little snowflakes danced on my fingertips. I placed my fingertips above my wounded hand, frost began to spread from the cut to the rest of my palm. “In a matter of time, it’ll heal” I blew at the frost and it blew away like sparkling snow in the wind. “Like it was never there in the first place.” I showed Steve my hand to let him see that the cut was gone and there was no scar.

“Wow,” he whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and we fell silent.

“So, what are you? I mean you’re not a normal person obviously, but why doesn’t Fury trust you and trusts me?” I laughed,

“I’m what people like Fury call a Muntant, a monster. He trusts you because you’re not like me. People like me are born with our powers, a mutation in our gene, activated by a major amount of stress given upon the host. Depending on the stress and the gene provides the type of power and how powerful one can be. I am one of the most powerful Mutants out there. Some kids can’t control their powers without the proper help, I was lucky enough to get that help, but some kids aren’t so fortuitous. My father, Charles Xavier, has a school outside the city for kids with powers, to help them control them without hurting anyone. Not everyone accepts my fathers offer and go on their own, which leads to chaos for most mutants, Fury says if one is a problem we’re all a problem. A virus in society.”  I said, explaining my answer in detail. “You said major amounts of stress activate the powers, you must have gone through hell if you’re one of the most powerful?” he asked concerned. “You could say that”. I said not putting too much detail of the subject on my past.

“What happened?” he asked, leaning forward to grab my hand.

I smiled at his caring demeanor. “Perhaps another time Captian. What you need to know now, is that not all people with powers like us aren’t bad. Most of us try to live a normal life, we didn’t choose to have powers, some say it’s a curse instead of a gift. There are however people who are willing to sacrifice everything to help the people who hate us. And I truly believe that is what Stark is trying to do, he might not seem like it but everyone handles stress and power differently”. I stood up and so did Steve. We walked to the entrance together, when he stopped and looked at me and grabbed my wrist. ”And about you? What do you think about your powers?” I looked at my wrist he was holding and then at his face. “Moments like this, with people like Fury. A curse” I walked out leaving Steve in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a new Youtube video tonight,  
> A story that will be coming in the future. Don't miss it.  
> Especially if you like a certain pirate captain.


	10. Our Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Edited~

Not a half an hour later Steve and Stark come barging into my cell, catching me packing the outfit Loki had made me. “My answer is no,” I said, reading their minds, “How did you know we-” Steve asked. “I’m a telepath remember, a Mutant. I can read your minds.” 

“Rachael where are you going to go?” Stark asked

“where do you think? I’m going home, the only place I’m wanted. I was never part of this mission. It was a mistake to leave the institute.” I walked past him and Steve. “Listen, Rachael, you might not have been in Fury’s plan for this mission but you’re in ours. We need you.” Steve said grabbing my bag. I looked at him and then at Stark, “please” Steve begged, I sighed and looked each of them in the eye. “Alright, where do we begin?”    
They smiled and started walking down the halls. 

We reached the infirmary center, Steve opened the door and told agent Romanoff  it was time to go, “Go where?” She asked, “I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asked but Clint answered, walking out of the bathroom “I can” 

Steve looked at agent Romanoff and she nodded. 

“You got a suit?” He asked Clint, “Yea”. 

“Then suit up,”  Steve said walking out and nodded towards me and I followed. 

 

I went into a changing room whiles Steve grabbed his shield. 

I put my hair in a long braid and touched a strand of my hair with my powers and it turned a pale blonde. I put my old uniform before I became an official member of the X-Men. I walked out and saw Clint, “Rachael, it’s good to see you out of a cell,” Clint said to me, smiling. “It’s good to be out of one,” I said, walking alongside Steve. We walked out with me and Steve leading the front. We walked onto a jet and a young pilot walked in front of us. “Hey, you guys aren’t authorized back here,” he said nervously. “Son, just don’t” Steve said and the pilot ran out. We made our way to Stark Tower. 

“I’m Natasha by the way,” Romanoff said. “I know, Clint told me.” 

“I’m sorry for uh... Everything. Fury told me Mutants, no matter who they were, were trouble, were monsters” 

“Everyone’s a monster these days,” I said looking at her, she looked down. “But it’s our decision if we prove them right or not” 

I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

  
  


“We’re not going to make it in enough time” our smiles went away at this news, I got out of my seat and to the jet doors.

I opened the jet back doors, “Are you crazy?” Natasha asked 

“What makes you say that,” I said smiling at her before I leaned back and fell out of the jet. I turned midair and made an ice bridge, making my way to Starks tower faster then the jet could. 

  
  


I landed on the bridge facing Loki, “Loki please if you have any common sense left, stop this. ” I told him, freezing one of his alien soldiers. 

 

He turned around, he seemed mixed with happiness and guilt to see me. “I’m sorry my darling, it’s too late for that now.” 

I walked up to him and reached my hand to him and he took it. “Please Loki, I beg of you,” I begged, looking into his eyes. “Begging doesn’t suit you. You’re going to be Queen, my love. Don’t you want to be my Queen and I your King?” 

“Not like this, I don’t”.  I said holding on to his hand tighter. He looked down at the ground. “Loki, if I am your love like you say, so many times, prove it shut down the Tesseract,”  I said trying to get his attention. “I can’t... I can’t stop it, It’s... it’s too late”. He said lifting his head, he was tearing up a bit. “No, it’s never too late to do what’s right. I believe in you Loki.” He wrapped his free arm around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. “Loki, I-”

“Loki!!” Thor yelled from the bridge. “No” I whispered underneath my breath. Loki tensed up and let go of my waist and placed me aside of him. “Rachael, we trusted you, I trusted you and you betray us, giving into his lies and madness” Thor yelled. 

“Thor what are you doing? Are you mad?”

“Loki, turn off the Tesseract, or I’ll destroy it”.  Thor said, ignoring my question

“You can’t, There is no stopping it”. He lifted his scepter at Thor

“There is only the war”. Loki stated. 

“So be it” Thor stated before charging at Loki. 

Loki was going to charge too but I grabbed his arm, out of reflex Loki whipped his arm back knocking me off the ledge. 

I was so terrified, I couldn’t control my powers.

“Loki!” I yelled, desperate for him to help me. He looked down in horror and then anger. He left, I could no longer to see his face.  No, if something had to be the last thing I saw I wanted it to be him. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. 


	11. Three Words to Remember

Something hit me, hard, but it wasn’t the ground. I opened my eyes, surprised to see Stark. “What, You didn’t think I was going to let you fall did ya?” Tony said. “I don’t know with all the rejecting, I thought you had given up on me”. I said smiling, “I would never give up on you beautiful. For now, you can repay me by helping me out with defeating this army”. He said dropping me off on a building top. “I thought you’d never ask”. I said making an ice bridge at the edge of the building. Stark blasted aliens that were coming too close to the civilians and I shot ice blasts after a while I made an ice blade and swung at the aliens.  
Natasha came over the intercoms. “Stark, Rachael we’re on your three, headed northeast.”  
“What? Did you stop for drive-through” Stark said, annoyed. I laughed at his joke. “Did ya guys here that, she actually laughed at something I said” he bosted at his victory. “Stark stay focused”  
Steve said. “Right, fly to the park, I’ll lap and meet you there.”  
I turned my way to the park still swinging at the aliens.

The wormhole got bigger and this metal worm thing came out. “Oh god,” I said following it. I dropped off at where Steve was. “About time you guys showed up,” I said walking towards them.  
“We’re not as fast as you with your powers” Steve countered, smiling. “Alright let’s get this done,” I said but we were targeted by the huge worm and we took cover. When Steve got to the rest of us, “there are civilians still trapped up there” Clint said, as Steve ducked beside the car. Then Loki on an alien transporter flew by with alien at his command, “Loki” Steve whispered. I started another ice bridge. “You coming to Captian,” I asked, he looked at Natasha and she nodded her head, “Go, we got it here” He walked up to me and asked, “So what do I do?” I smiled and stepped on the bridge. “Hold on” he grabbed my waist lightly “You might want to hold on more tightly than that.” I said, “I think I’ll be- AH!” Steve yelled as I started going around on the bridge. Steve tightened his grip on my waist, and I laughed at him. “I told you to hold on tighter” I teased. “I didn’t think you were being so serious. You make it look so easy on your own,” he said, terrified of falling.  
“I’ve been doing this since I was 10, I’ve had a lot of practice”.

After a while of gliding and being shot at, Steve told me to drop him off where the police officers were. I stopped for a moment and he jumped off and started giving them orders. I kept going, trailing back to Clint and Natasha. When I got there Banner showed up. “Dr. Banner, Now might be a really good time for you to get angry,” Steve said and I dropped down next to Steve.  
Banner started walking to the monster, “That’s my secret cap, I’m always angry” he said before turning into the Hulk and punched the monster in the face and it stopped moving and Stark shot it. All the aliens screamed and shouted and Hulk roared back.  
More aliens came out of the wormhole. “Let’s end this” Thor said angerly “Alright, listen up,” Steve said, “Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you’re on the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, turn it back or turn it to ash. Rachael can you get tabs on Loki, see if you can get him to stop this.” I nodded, “Wanna lift Clint?” I asked moving away from the crowd. “Actually, I like my chance with Stark taking me,” he said, pointing to Tony. “You better clench up, Legolas,” Tony said, flying off with Clint in his hands.  
I shrugged my shoulders and started up an ice bridge and made my way to Stark Tower.

Thor flew beside me, “I apologize for my unkind words earlier”  
He said, looking forward.  
“How about you do your job and I’ll do mine” I stated coldly.  
He looked down and gained speed to pass me.  
I watch him fly to a tower, landing swiftly on the top.  
He lifted his hammer and dark clouds began to thunder, sparks of life traveling from one cloud to the next eventually striking the tower.  
The electric waves moved through the building, like an ocean crashing on the beach shores.  
Thor moved his hammer to the direction of the portal and the lightning followed suit, striking it with all of its power.  
Everything that came out of the portal that was near it was struck and fell to the ground.  
“Damn” I whispered to myself, impressed on his ability to manipulate lightning. 

I swirled around to avoid a lightning blast that came too close for comfort, landing on the Stark Tower balcony. 

Loki had gotten off of one of his alien soldiers' ship, stepping onto the opposite side of the balcony. 

“My queen, you’re safe. You had me frightened for a moment” Loki said, standing proudly. 

“You know, guys usually ask a girl to dinner before they tell them they’re concurring the world,” I said sarcastically, a smile spreading across my face. He laughed gently, shaking his head in an amused matter.

“So you’ve come here to be with me?” he asked looking up, hope and desire in his eyes.

“I came here to talk and I’d hope you will listen to me,” I said, walking towards him ready for anything. 

“Do you really not want this? Want to be my queen?” he stretched out his arms gesturing towards the chaos around us. 

“Loki I want nothing more than to be with you, but not like this. I never wanted to be queen or ruler of a country let alone a planet. I just want something special with you”. He was silent, I walked in front of him. 

“Turn the Tesseract off, shut down the portal” I pleaded, he looked as if he was actually thinking about it. 

“They’ll come here and take me away then we’ll never be together”. He stated, looking me in the eye. A single tear streamed down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away.

“We’ll be together, I’ll make sure of it.” I caressed his cheek and he leaned into it. I moved my hand down to his shoulder to his forearm and then to the scepter. 

“I promise” I whispered. He closed his eyes but didn’t let go of the scepter. 

“I’m sorry Rachael, I can’t do that”. He swung the scepter out of my grasp and pushed me against the wall. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
My hands froze over when I opened my eyes they were a crystal white. I created an ice arch pushing Loki back form me. 

“I tried to help you. To make sure we could be together and you reject me like a starving fool in a bakery. If a fight is what you want, what you need to be stopped so we can have something then so be it”. 

He smirked and began to run towards me, I swooped my arms around and my hands point slightly upwards creating an ice wall. 

Loki stopped and looked through the ice, he put his hands on the ice. Cracks formed, starting at where his hand was and carried on till it reached the corners of the wall.  
My eyes wide and created an arched curve as a shield. The ice shattered and I was blown to off to the other side of the room, my body slamming against the wall. 

I tried to get up. Resting on my arms, pushing myself up even though it told me to stay down.  
Loki walked up to me and grabbed my neck, slamming once again to the wall.  
My hands clawed at his, attempting to free myself.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, my love but I will not let you get in the way of our plan”. He raised the scepter, moving towards my chest. I struggled against him even more. The only thing in my mind was a voice screaming at me. ‘Get out, get out. Get out of his grip’. I tried to speak but my voice failed me with the lack of oxygen going through my lungs. 

I thought my vision was going to fail me as well, for I thought I saw a giant green blob coming towards us.  
A roar ripped through the air, it grabbed Loki and threw him across the room.  
My body fell, I gasped at the air filling my lungs once again.  
I realized that the green blob was the Hulk.  
Loki immediately stood up and shouted, “Enough”  
Hulk stopped in front of me in a protective matter.  
I leaned against the wall, attempting to steady my breath.

“You all are beneath me.” He looked at me like he regretted what he said, and went back to look at Hulk.  
“I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by-” Hulk interrupted him by slamming on one side of the floor and then whipped him around and slammed him on the other side, over and over again. 

Once he was done, he walked away saying “puny god” he laughed at his own joke and looked at me.  
“I’m okay, go ahead. I’ll take care of him”. I said, voice raspy.  
He nodded and jumped out of the building.  
I gently slid up on the wall, holding my arm that hit the wall. 

I fell to my knees when I got to him. I grabbed his head and placed it in my lap,  
“Are you okay?” I asked as my tongue went over my lips, making them less chapped.  
“Maybe I should have listened to you the first time” he wheezed out between groans of pain. I gave him a dry laugh.

“Maybe you should’ve” I moved a piece of his raven black hair, smiling down at him.  
He became quiet and closed his eyes. I sighed and looked out onto the city.  
“The men I fall for” I looked back to Loki, watching quietly slept.

“DOes anyone copy, I’ve got the staff and I can knock out the Tesseract and close the portal.” Natasha came over the intercoms. I placed Loki’s head down on the floor and looked out of a hole the Hulk formed.  
“Do it Romanoff” I said, not speaking too loud to wake Loki up.  
I looked back to where he slept, hoping this would all just end and Thor have you be with him.  
“No wait,” Tony interrupted. You could hear blasts and something crashing in the background of his intercom.  
“Stark these things are still coming” Steve stated. I rolled my eyes, ‘like that wasn’t obvious Steve’.

“We have a missile coming in and it’s going to blow in less than a minute”. I eyes went wide, ‘someone launched a missile on New York?’ Stark went silent for a minute or two until you could hear him faintly say, “and I know where to put it”.  
I looked into the city to see where Stark was, waiting for him to put his stupid plan to work.  
“Stark this is a one-way train” Steve advised over his intercom. 

“Save the rest” Stark turn off his intercom.  
He’s out of my view for a while but I soon see him again, carrying the missile.  
“You stupid son of a bitch”. I said out loud running to the balcony barrier.  
Stark came flying towards the tower, I backed up and crossed my arms over my face but Stark made a tight turn upward. 

I ran to the edge again, looking up with my hands covering the sun.  
Stark flew into the portal, disappearing into the blue hue surrounding it.  
“Close it,” Steve told Natasha.  
“But Cap, Stark is still in there”. I said, practically yelling over the intercom.  
“There’s nothing we can do,” He said solidly, but you could tell the pain in his voice. He didn’t want to do it either. 

I looked up over to Natasha through the glass ceiling. She looked pained to close it too but didn’t hesitate with the order.  
The beaming blue light disconnected itself and the portal came to a crashing close. 

Out of the gleaming bright sun, you could see a man-shaped object fall through the air.  
I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. “Hulk catch Stark” I telepathically told Hulk.  
Within no time he came jumping in and caught Stark. 

“Guys Loki is up here on the top floor if you want him,” I said, turning around to see if Loki was still here, which he was.  
He was crawling, inch by inch trying to get away.

“You can’t get away this time,” I told him, he gave a small laugh but regretted it by the groan of displeasure he gave.  
“Do you plan on helping me?” he asked, a smile on his face.

But when he turned his body around his smile faltered.  
Stark, Hulk, Steve, me, Clint, Thor, and Natasha was surrounding him, Clint with his bow ready and an arrow ready to be fired if Loki tried anything.  
“Not the way you want me to” I answered, crossing my arms. 

He looked at each of us in the eye, ending his road on mine.  
“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll have that drink now”.  
I smiled, still the joking type. 

We went to a shawarma place, everyone ate at a table in silence.  
I didn’t feel hungry and went outside to talk to Loki.  
They had left him out there with shield agents guarding him.

“You’re dismissed gentlemen,” I told them, they looked at each other but decided to leave anyway.  
I sat down beside Loki and took off the muzzle Thor put on him,  
“Thor and I have come to an agreement that I can come with you two to Asgard” He looked wide-eyed as if he was scared for me to go.  
“No, this is exactly what I didn’t want. If Odin finds out about you then there’s no telling what he’ll do to you”.  
He looked down, upset and angered that this is how it was going to be.  
“I think I can handle an old guy on a throne. There is nowhere I wouldn’t follow you” I grabbed his hands, making him look at me.  
I kissed him on the lips, fireworks went off in my stomach, I knew it was probably wrong to do it, to love someone so broken but I didn’t care. It felt so right, it felt like he was a puzzle piece that was missing in my life. I placed my head on his shoulder, looking onto the streets of New York.  
I felt Loki place his head on mine, sighing as he did.  
“There’s no way in getting rid of you is there?” He asked I laughed cause I knew he was joking.  
“Nope, you’re stuck with me now,” I told him, wrapping my arm around him, grabbing his hands with mine as I did.

“Hmm, perfect” He whispered softly. He placed a gentle kiss on my head before putting back to where it was.

“I love you” he faintly whispered, I smiled at his confession, the god of mischief fell in love with a mortal, and to be honest I did too. 

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I know this is like really late but I just didn't have the energy or inspiration to continue writing at all.  
> But I just watched 'Avengers: Endgame' and OMG it was so good.  
> It gave the encouragement I needed to finish Loki and Rachael's story together. 
> 
> It'll take a while to get there but I've got most everything planned out for the perfect ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> But the true reason for this note is that this is the end of the first book of 'Mutant and god'.  
> I'm so excited to enter a new book and get this story going.  
> The next book will take place in the second Thor movie.  
> In that book, the relationship between Loki and Rachael will grow a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your love and Support.


	12. Next Book

Hey guys,

For those who don't know the new book is out. 

It's called the dark world like the movie. I hope you guys in enjoy it. 

Just click the series title, 'Mutant and god' and it should take you to the books in the series. 

Have a nice day.

-Fluffy


End file.
